Should Have Kissed You
by angeLsapphire
Summary: I saw the light turned green, but I didn't dare move with my position. I heard the honking of the cars next to mine. That made me smile. I took the nearest U-turn and went back to her.


**Disclaimer:****I don't own GALS! or any characters in this anime/manga. I just want to write something about them. I also borrowed some scenes from the manga and did a little manipulation on it.**

_**Should Have Kissed You**_

I don't know what came into my mind. I just called her the other night and asked her out. Call me an air head but I knew very well that she can't say no to my invitation.

_Hello? Otohata-kun?_

Aya? What're you doin' tomorrow?

_Tomorrow? I- I was planning on studying for entrance exams, but…_

I bet you're almost through that study book and you could probably stand a bit of fresh air…so I was thingking, my gig doesn't start till nine…

_Really? We can meet?_

Don't be a dope! If i didn't wanna meet I wouldn't have bothered calling!

_Okay! Of course! I'd love to! Just hearing that makes me able to crank up my power of concentration tonight!_

Hah? I don't even know what that means.

_Never mind. Nothing._

You're weird, you know that?

_Yeah._

Then I heard her giggle. She said good bye and then hanged up. That made me smile. I know she'll try so hard to finish that book tonight so she could go out by tomorrow. Then I have to prepare something for her hard work.

We just had our usual date the next day. We went to the mall, watched a movie, ate lunch, went to the amusement park, sat down in our usual bench and finally went to the middle of the town to look at the Christmas tree.

"It's as beautiful as last year. I could stare at it all night and not get bored," I heard her say. I know I was too busy looking at my watch, keeping track of time. It's almost nine, "Well, I'd better bring you home, " I told her. I opened the passenger's seat for her then went to the driver's seat. I drove her home with the usual silence between us.

"We're here."

"Here's your present," she handed me a box. I got it and starred at is. "It's a chrome hear pendant. I searched for one similar to the necklace you gave me," she said as if she knew what I was thinking while looking at the box. I looked at her at the mention of the necklace I gave her last year. "Hmp. You always have that on?"

"Uh-huh. Except when it doesn't match the clothes I'm wearing. Then I carry it in this pouch. And on those days, I'm afraid I'll drop it, so I keep the pouch attached to my address book."

She's really weird. But that's what I liked about her, "….Oh ya?" I sighed. "Well as usual, I came empty handed, but if there's something you want…?"

"Nope. I don't need any present. You've already given me more than you know. But I do have one request. Let me confess my feelings to you one more time," I smirked on that. I heard her continue, "I love you from the bottom of my hear. Will you keep going out with me… the way I am now? I mean I'm sure I'll keep goofing up and…and irritating you with my social awkwardness…" She stopped and I was just looking at her, quite shocked at what I have heard. I admit, she was brave enough to say those words to me.

"um…c-could you answer me?"

I comb my hair with my hand, "Come to think of it…I might be kind a socially awkward myself. I can't really think of any good response to what you said. I'm just glad that you're trying your best. You've changed a lot, Aya," I didn't know what to say but I guess those words made her smile.

She gave me a kiss on a cheek then went down the car. I waved at her and started my way to my gig.

I saw her through my side mirror. She's still wearing that smile and I made me feel like I forgot to do something.

_**Why am I mad? I don't get it**_

_**It seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it**_

_**I did it again, I admit it**_

_**I left you standing there and now I regret it**_

She wasn't entering her house yet and I myself don't know why I was driving in a very slow phase. I really did forget something; I just can't remember what it was.

_**Seems like every time I get the chance**_

_**I lose my cool and blow it**_

_**And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes**_

There's something in her eyes that tells me I have to go back. But why? Why would should go back? Haven't I told her enough?

_**No, I did not give you my two cents**_

_**A million reasons why I should have and it makes no sense**_

_**So here I am by myself again**_

_**Stopping for green lights and I know **_

_**I wanna be more than friends**_

As I approached an intersection, I stopped. The light was red and as I was waiting, I keep on thinking.

_**How come every time I get the chance**_

_**I lose my cool and I blow it?**_

_**And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes**_

_**I'm a fool and I know it.**_

I saw the light turned green, but I didn't dare move with my position. I heard the honking of the cars next to mine. That made me smile. I took the nearest U-turn and went back to her.

_**So I turned the car around and you were right where I left you**_

_**And you smiled said you were feeling me too**_

_**And the moon shined bright**_

I guess we were having the same thought. As I approached her house, I saw her there outside. I stopped the car few inches from her. I got down and went to her.

"You forgot something?" she asked.

"Yeah. I forgot this."

'_**Cause when you lips met mine**_

_**Yeah, I finally got it right**_

_**I'll be leaving with you tonight**_

_**And I won't have to say**_

I placed my hand on her face and brought mine near her. I could feel her breath and she was blushing madly as I closed the remaining gaps between us.

_**I should've kissed you, I should've told you**_

_**Told you just how I feel**_

_**I should've kissed you**_

_**I should've showed you just how I feel**_

I know her heart is jumping for joy. I could feel her heart as she feels mine. Yes, I won't have to say that _**I SHOULD HAVE KISSED HER.**_

Author's Note: Yehey! One shot done! This fic just came out of my mind while I listen to the song "Should've Kissed You" I really love the melody and the lyrics of the song. So here it is. One-shot for you guys! Hope you'll like it!


End file.
